Enough for Me
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Inspirado na cena do almoxarifado do 10.14 e na música Tenerife Sea do Ed Sheeran.


Jackson e April saíam do quarto da paciente com quem passaram uma boa parte da noite na sala de cirurgia. Ele colocou uma das mãos em suas costas, enquanto ela se dirigia ao computador.

– Ei, ei! – ela o repreendeu.

– Precisamos dizer a todos. – colocou uma mão na cintura, meio irritado – Não sei quando e onde posso abraçar minha esposa.

April se afastou e Jackson conferiu se alguém os observava antes de se juntar à ela próximo ao quadro de cirurgias.

– Sei que é difícil... – ela começou – Mas os sussurros e olhares após o casamento começaram a diminuir. Se falarmos, eles podem recomeçar.

– Sim. – ele concordou, a contragosto.

– Além disso... – ela tentou controlar o sorriso – Gosto da nossa bolha secreta de casamento. Às escondidas é sexy! – ele a encarou, e April conhecia bem aquele olhar.

– Estou tão orgulhoso que é minha esposa. Sou casado com uma brilhante e linda cirurgiã de trauma e não quero mais esconder isso! – ele murmurou, com uma voz sexy e ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

– Ok, isso é ainda mais sexy! – ela se contorceu e ele continuou encarando-a. April percebeu a chegada de outro médico – Então, o que vamos fazer? – ele tossiu, parecendo ter uma ideia.

– Devemos começar a dizer às pessoas. – sugeriu e ela sorriu, concordando. Deu um passo para se aproximar da médica que lhes fazia companhia.

– Em um ambiente mais controlado! – ele a segurou, interrompendo-a – É... Dra! – ele cumprimentou a médica com um sorriso, que se limitou a olhá-lo.

Quando se viram sozinhos no corredor, Jackson abriu a porta do almoxarifado, e a puxou para que pudessem entrar.

– Ei... – ela riu, sentindo ele abraçá-la pela cintura – O que está fazendo? – perguntou, fingindo inocência.

– Temos algum tempinho antes de checarmos a paciente... – ela continuou encarando-o, tentando esconder o sorriso – Pensei que eu poderia te mostrar algumas coisinhas mais sexys... – murmurou, baixando a boca para o pescoço dela.

– Hum... – ela conteve um gemido – Estou disposta a aceitar sua oferta, Dr. Avery!

Jackson mordeu-a no pescoço, antes de capturar os lábios dela. Ele tirou seu jaleco, enquanto April tirava o dela e jogava para longe. Antes de voltarem a se beijar, Jackson levou uma mão aos cabelos dela para desfazer o coque.

– Gosto do seu cabelo assim. – ele comentou ao ver os cachos soltos, antes de puxar a barra do uniforme azul marinho e deixá-la de sutiã.

Jackson virou-a de costas para ele, afastou os cabelos de sua nuca e começou a distribuir beijos ali.

– Você é tão gostosa... – ele murmurou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha – Eu realmente tenho muita... – pressionou seu quadril contra o dela, pra que ela pudesse sentir sua ereção – Muita sorte de ter você como esposa. – ela gemeu quando sentiu ele enfiar uma das mãos por baixo do seu sutiã e acariciando-a nos seios já rígidos.

– Tira... por favor. – pediu, ele apenas mordeu-a no pescoço, continuando com o estímulo em seus seios.

– Calma... – ele murmurou, e deslizou uma das mãos por seu umbigo.

– J-Jackson...

April deitou a cabeça em seu ombro quando Jackson enfiou a mão por dentro de sua calça; e ele agradeceu mentalmente por ser a do uniforme, já que o tecido era solto e lhe dava espaço para movimentar a mão e adentrar sua calcinha com facilidade.

– Você já está molhada? – ela gemeu diante à pergunta, adorava quando Jackson a provocava durante o sexo – Tudo bem, eu vou conferir assim mesmo!

A cirurgiã levou uma mão à boca, tentando conter o gemido alto que sairia de seus lábios quando ele deslizou os dedos em seu centro.

Era óbvio que ela já estava molhada. Com ele não precisava de muito estímulo para que sua excitação fosse a mil.

– Tira isso. – ela pediu, tentando alcançar a barra de sua camisa cirúrgica.

Jackson atendeu seu pedido, fazendo esforço para tirar a parte de cima com apenas uma mão, já que a outra ainda estava dentro de April. Com muito esforço, conseguiu, jogou-a no chão para se juntar à dela.

Circundou o clitóris dela mais algumas vezes, e não demorou para que April gozasse e abafasse o grito. Ele a virou de frente e a puxou pelas coxas, fazendo com que ela rodeasse as pernas em sua cintura.

– Eu preciso entrar em você. – ele murmurou, e ela se limitou a beijá-lo na boca.

Jackson os levou para detrás das prateleiras, encostou-a na parede, deslizando uma mão até as costas dela para abrir o fecho de seu sutiã.

– O que foi isso? – ela murmurou ao ouvir o barulho da porta, e logo em seguida sussurros – Merda! Tem alguém aqui! – arregalou os olhos e ele a encarou, para em seguida encostar a cabeça no ombro dela, frustrado. As vozes ficaram mais audíveis e eles deduziram ser Alex e Jo – Me desce. – ela pediu, rindo da frustração de Jackson. Ele respirou fundo.

– Nossas camisas estão lá na frente... Mas que merda! – praguejou, e ela tampou a boca com as duas mãos pra abafar o riso – Para de rir! – ele pediu, encarando-a e ela riu ainda mais.

– Eu tenho crise de risos quando fico nervosa! – ela murmurou diante às risadas e ele riu, meneando a cabeça e frustrado sexualmente. Jackson colocou-a no chão, mas April ainda não tinha se recuperado do orgasmo de antes, então não foi novidade quando ela tropeçou numa caixa e bateu uma das mãos na prateleira fazendo barulho.

– Sério? – ele murmurou encarando e meneando a cabeça, com as mãos na cintura. Ela deu de ombros, se desculpando.

– Tem alguém aí? – Karev gritou e April levou as mãos na cabeça, não acreditando que foram pegos. Jackson bufou e a encarou, ela o empurrou para que ele fosse na frente.

– Oi pessoal... – Jackson falou, sem jeito, tentando se esconder nas prateleiras – Pode passar minha camisa? – Jo e Alex o olharam incrédulos. A residente abriu a boca, não acreditando que ele estava se pegando com alguém no almoxarifado. Ele por acaso se lembrava que havia destruído um casamento e consequentemente um namoro? Parecia que não.

– A minha também. – April apareceu, tentando se esconder com os braços e com o corpo de Jackson. – Oi. – tentou sorrir.

– Obrigado. – Jackson agradeceu antecipadamente. Jo não se deu ao trabalho de ajuda-los e se virou para Alex.

– Vamos. Vamos sair daqui! – o cirurgião pediátrico disse.

Alex e Jo se viraram para abrir a porta, quando a mesma foi aberta por Richard.

– NÃO! – Jackson e April gritaram em uníssono.

A residente encarava o cirurgião geral de boca aberta, e Alex tentava pensar em alguma desculpa, quando Jackson começou por ele.

– Dr. Webber! Isto não é o que parece! – April se colocou atrás dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e colocando as mãos em seus ombros encarando o chefe, enquanto Jackson gesticulava com as duas mãos em um pleno sinal de nervosismo.

O chefe meneou a cabeça encarando-os incrédulo e logo saiu, fechando a porta em seguida.

Jackson e April suspiraram. Ele se aproximou de Jo e Alex, pegando as duas camisas no chão e entregando a feminina para a esposa.

– Bem... Estou demitida! – Jo disse à Alex.

– Não estamos demitidos! – April se interpôs, já vestida.

– Você não está. – Jo a encarou, um pouco irritada e um pouco desesperada – Você é médica, sou uma residente descartável!

– As regras são para proteger o conselho. – Alex tentou acalmar a namorada – Ninguém realmente se importa.

– Bem... Falando como o membro hipócrita do conselho, eles se importam. – Jackson comentou, sem graça.

– Desde quando vocês dois estão fazendo isso? – Alex perguntou, encarando-os confuso.

– Desde o casamento. – Jackson respondeu, sentindo Jo encará-lo de braços cruzados.

– Legal. – O cirurgião pediatra comentou, sem muito entusiasmo.

– O quê? – Jackson perguntou, não entendendo a encarada da residente.

– Estou decidindo se odeio você mais ou menos. – Jackson arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda não entendendo nada – Mais! – ela se decidiu, dando de ombros.

– Ei... – April se intrometeu, sorridente, achando ser o momento perfeito para contar à eles sobre o casamento dela com Jackson – Já que estão aqui, há uma coisa que queríamos...

– Oh... Não... – Jackson interrompeu-a, definitivamente não era uma boa ideia.

– Acha que ele ainda está lá fora? – Jo perguntou à Alex.

– Só há um jeito de descobrir.

Alex abriu a porta, quando detectou que Webber não estava mais ali, indicou para todos que poderiam sair, quando recebeu um aviso no pager.

– Vocês querem fechar a... – Jackson pediu, e Alex saiu da sala rapidamente, seguido por Jo.

Jackson fechou a porta do almoxarifado, se virando sorridente para April, que riu. Ele pegou-a no colo e os levou de volta para o fundo.

– Não vamos ter muito tempo. – ela comentou ofegante, afastando-se dele e retirando a camisa e a calça, e vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Jogaram as peças no chão, e Jackson pressionou-a na parede.

– Não, não teremos. – ele murmurou – Mas vai valer a pena, eu prometo.

– Sempre vale. – ela concordou, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua boca.

Ele a beijou profundamente, as línguas quentes se encontravam e Jackson pressionava seu quadril contra o da esposa. Assim como ela, ele também não precisava de muito estímulo para se excitar.

April virou-os, agora pressionando Jackson contra a parede. Ela se afastou, levou as duas mãos até as costas e retirou o sutiã com maestria, sem desviar os olhos do marido, que a encarava com tesão.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, e grunhiu ao sentir os seios rígidos ir de encontro ao seu peito. April deslizou uma das mãos até a cueca que ele usava, puxando a peça para baixo para descobrir seu pênis. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de encará-lo e levar as mãos até seu comprimento.

Jackson fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos pequenas dela lhe acariciarem.

– Querida... – ele interrompeu ao vê-la se abaixar. Ele queria _muito_ que ela se abaixasse e o chupasse, mas não tinham tempo – Nós não temos tempo. – murmurou, vendo como ela o encarava com olhinhos pidões.

– Só um pouquinho... – ela murmurou e não esperou que Jackson lhe respondesse. Lambeu a ponta do pênis, rodeando a língua, para em seguida abocanhá-lo.

– Porra... – ele grunhiu, levando as mãos aos cabelos da esposa – Continua. – ele juntou os cabelos ruivos, para que não entrasse na boca de April.

Ela continuou engolindo-o e sorriu ao ver que ele estava gostando e pedia por mais. Jackson sempre a satisfazia na cama e April gostava de retribuir; gostava de se soltar com ele.

– Isso... está tão bom mas... Baby, você precisa parar! – ele pediu, puxando com força o cabelo dela para que ela se afastasse. April sorriu e se levantou – Eu, realmente, gostaria de fazer isso na sua boca mas não aqui!

– Em casa... – disse ao se afastar dele – Mais tarde! – ele gemeu e puxou-a para cima.

Jackson lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, para depois virá-la de costas e fazê-la se curvar. Ele testou o ferro que sustentava as prateleiras, e levou as duas mãos dela até lá.

– Se segura aqui!

Ela assentiu, e Jackson retirou sua calcinha de renda verde, deixando-a nos pés dela, April levantou uma perna para que pudesse jogar a peça para o lado.

Jackson apertou suas nádegas, até deixa-las vermelha e quando conseguiu, penetrou-a lentamente, ouvindo um gemido rouco dela.

– Mais rápido. – ela pediu.

Jackson atendeu o pedido da esposa, saindo dela e entrando com força.

– Assim? – murmurou rouco e ela concordou. Ele retirou novamente, deu um tapa forte na bunda dela, antes de penetrá-la com força e ouvi-la gemer mais alto – Ou assim?

– Oh... Assim... Por favor!

Jackson gostou de ouvi-la implorar. O sexo entre eles vinha esquentando nos últimos tempos. Eles passaram a se conhecer melhor depois do casamento, e ele adorava o modo como ela se entregava totalmente desinibida na cama.

April confiava nele e não tinha medo de tentar coisas novas, pelo contrário, estava sempre aberta e curiosa.

Continuou com as estocadas fortes até sentir que estava próximo de gozar, ele levou um dedo ao clitóris dela, tocando-a para que ela chegasse ao clímax primeiro.

E quando ela o fez, Jackson empurrou mais algumas vezes antes de se esvair dentro dela.

Ao se acalmar, ele separou seus corpos e se encostou na parede, puxando-a para si, agora de frente.

April descansou a cabeça em seu peito suado, ouvindo o coração do marido diminuir o ritmo das batidas.

– Uau... Isso foi... – ela murmurou, mais calma e olhando-o – Eu gostei disso! – confessou em meio a um sorriso tímido.

– Eu gostei que você gostou! – ele sorriu, dando um beijo delicado nos lábios.

Totalmente recuperados, procuraram suas roupas espalhadas pelo almoxarifado e as vestiram. April voltou a amarrar o cabelo em um coque, enquanto Jackson conferia seu pager.

– Merda. – respirou fundo e ela o olhou confusa – Owen acabou de marcar uma reunião com o conselho.

– O chefe nos dedurou! – April presumiu e Jackson concordou – Podemos aproveitar e contar que nos casamos... – sugeriu – Isso meio que justificaria a nossa escapada! – deu de ombros.

– Que esposa inteligente eu tenho... – ele sorriu, gostando da ideia. Ela sorriu de volta e o beijou.

Se encaminharam para a porta, Jackson abriu-a e olhou para os lados, quando constatou que não havia ninguém, puxou April pela mão e deixaram o almoxarifado.

– Vamos almoçar juntos? – April perguntou enquanto o via chamar o elevador.

Ela sentia sua bunda meio dolorida pelos tapas que Jackson lhe deu, mas não ousou reclamar. Pelo contrário, aquilo havia sido _muito_ prazeroso. Precisava confessar que era meio assustador, nunca pensou que seria uma pessoa que gostaria de sexo mais bruto.

– Tenho que checar alguns pacientes... – se virou para ela e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-la sorrindo safada. Não perguntou o motivo, poderia fazê-la falar mais tarde, em casa – Me bipa quando estiver saindo e eu tento te encontrar. – sorriu e ela concordou – A reunião é às 19:00hrs! – murmurou, beijando-a antes de se afastar para entrar no elevador.

– Estarei lá! – sorriu.

– Tenha um bom dia! – ele disse ainda sorridente.

– Eu terei! – piscou, e ele meneou a cabeça, rindo.

April ficou encarando-o até que as portas do elevador se fechasse e ele sumisse detrás delas.

* * *

 _I want you to know it's enough for me 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need._

 **Quero que você saiba que é o bastante para mim, pois tudo o que você é, é tudo o que preciso.**


End file.
